


卡美洛大学的日常学习生活

by Alravia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 兰斯洛特和好友梅林一同考入卡美洛大学，遇到了亚瑟、高文等一群新的小伙伴……
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	1. 高爷洗头发的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 日常傻白甜向，全员大学生设定。  
> 巨OOC！！！这可能是我最黑历史的东西。（扶额）  
> 这玩意可能比起同人，更像是某种日记……  
> 此处标注的发布时间大概比最初发在lofter上的要晚，  
> 但我已经删号好几年，真的记不清了，就这样吧。

兰斯洛特从小到大一直都是学习委员，优秀学生会干部，省三好，全国各种数理化竞赛一等奖…… 与他青梅竹马，相伴至今的好友梅林则是一名典型的总成绩中等，偏科严重的学生。当初梅林为了跟兰斯洛特去同一所学校，拼命奋战，终于达到了六门成绩科科前列，高考成绩与兰斯洛特相差不多的地步。报考时犹豫了几秒，跟着兰斯洛特进了卡美洛大学。

“梅林！！！你又忘了打热水！！！”寝室长亚瑟一边在走廊冲着寝室喊，一边抢下里昂的水壶直往盆里倒。

整理书本的梅林这时才晃过神儿来，气冲冲地关上了宿舍的门。每每这时梅林就会深深的后悔：自己当初怎么就没多犹豫个几天。

“嘿？谁把门给锁了！快打开，爷的头发得赶紧进屋擦干！快点快点！是不是兰兰你又换内裤了？不是我说你一个爷们为啥怕人看你……哦，梅林啊，大早上的你锁门干嘛呀？真是的，害我衣领都湿透了吧！”高文边说边走到自己的床边，扯下挂在柜子上的毛巾，胡乱地揉着自己刚沾完水的头发。

梅林没理高文那些根本停不下来的碎碎念，自顾自地温习着课本，假装自己听不见外面吵吵嚷嚷的打闹声以及亚瑟那种烦死人了的笑声。因为每当梅林听到他发出这种声音的时候，他就会走神。此时的梅林在发现自己挣扎着看书但失败后，抬头望了望窗外的天，不算晴也不算阴，穿那件黑色小风衣好了，下午下课回来就把它洗了。

正当梅林从柜子里往外拿衣服的时候，亚瑟洗漱完回来了，张口就开始抱怨梅林又不给他打热水，此时梅林还没开口反驳，上铺的帕西瓦尔倒是大声斥责了起来:亚瑟你小点声！我在睡觉呢！喊完翻了个身鼾声继续。看来昨晚的特训帕帕这是没少跑啊，里昂心想。亚瑟见状也不继续言语攻击梅林了，迅速套上衣服准备去上课。

第二节课上到一半的时候，背完单词的高文看了一眼窗外，发现阴得要死，估计是场大雨。本来想跟亚瑟说一声，结果一看他趴在桌子上睡了。便扯了扯梅林的衣角说：你看外面的天。梅林从书本里抬起头，叹了口气，接着读自己的。高爷狂躁地抓了抓头发，心想着这没带伞可怎么办，心里一片阴霾。

中午梅林和高文陪亚瑟去取快递的时候，刮起了沙尘暴，还下着泥雨。这时候亚瑟看着衣服上的泥点突然笑了：“高文你今天早上是不是洗头发了？哈哈哈哈哈哈……”梅林也跟着笑起来。高文垂下肩膀说：“烦死爷了，这该死的天。”

然后三个人把下午的公共课给翘了。

过了一天，周四下课回寝的高文和梅林又半路遇见下雨，浇了一身雨的梅林看着护住头发的高文说:“哈哈哈高文你今天是不是又洗头了？”“闭嘴梅林！再敢说一个字，爷就告诉亚瑟你没帮他写上周末的报告！”说完朝着宿舍楼狂奔。梅林跟在他后面边笑边说:“高爷你明天也洗头发呗！这样咱们的体育课也不用上了。”

后来，得知自己没交作业的亚瑟，狠狠地惩罚了梅林一番。

TBC……


	2. 兰兰与逃课不得不说的故事

伟大的演讲家，多年前的卡美洛大学校长腐龙曾经说过：不逃课的大学不是真正的大学。

秉持着这样传统而不能再真理的校训，梅林他们整个寝基本都逃过课。每天是否去上某节课的情况，基本可以分为以下几种类型：

1.亚瑟睡过头了，那么同专业的梅林，高爷都会睡过头。这时的这个课就算是睡过去了。但是英语课是个特例，梅林因为过了六级所以可以免听，而亚瑟和高文是因为英语特！别！不！好！害怕期末挂科（英语挂科后没有补考直接重修哦~），所以每周四的早上就算爬，也会爬到6号楼去上课。

2.心情。有时亚瑟突然心情不好了，说不去就不去，那么梅林也会跟着心情不好（有时是发自内心的，有时是被迫的）。这时高爷会用抛硬币的形式来决定去不去上课，他说他喜欢用概率论来体验理论联系实际的感觉。

3.当兰斯洛特说他今天某节课想要逃课的时候。那么全寝室有课的人都会去上课。

下面我重点跟大家分享一下第三条的光荣史。

**  
**

**_一杀_**  
大一入学不久后，见到兰斯洛特和梅林的亚瑟、高文、帕西瓦尔以及里昂纷纷表示，自己未来的大学室友将会有至少两位学霸。可他们后来发现，兰斯洛特是一个不折不扣，态度严谨认真的学霸，而梅林是一个彻彻底底的学酥（除了英语）。

因此，当兰斯洛特第一次说要逃课的时候，全寝的六个人都停下了自己正在忙的事情，瞪大了眼睛看着兰斯洛特，怀疑着刚才是否幻听了。高爷甚至装模作样地把小拇指伸进耳洞，然后一副匪夷所思的样子看着自己干干净净的手指尖，最后挑眉看向兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特趴在桌子上抱着脑袋说：“拜托，你们能不能别这么看着我，你们又不是没逃过课！”

“可是你没逃过，这不一样！”里昂加重了语气说。

“那我逃一次又怎么了？你们干嘛反应这么大。”兰斯洛特说着按下了笔记本的开机键。

“兰兰，你为啥不想上今天这课呀？”高文调侃着问。

“我觉得没有意义啊！你说老教授他讲的那些专业学术的历史，我们工作也用不上。我还不如在寝室自学点别的了对不对？”兰斯洛特语气中的那股理所当然，让在场的每一个人都羞愧的难以启齿。因为其他人逃课显然并没有这样伟大而更具有哲学性指导意义的理由。

嗯……除了梅林，因为他知道兰斯洛特一直是这种……觉悟极高的人。如果不是高考时，兰斯没答完卷子的话，兰斯也不会放弃985的德鲁伊大学而到来卡美洛。梅林虽然很替兰斯洛特感到惋惜，但有时也会想：如果不是这样的话，凭自己的分数又怎么能和兰斯上同一所大学呢？扯远了……

梅林看了一眼表，催促着快到十点了，赶紧出门不然就迟到的太严重了。这时兰斯洛特目送着室友们一个一个出门（其中帕西瓦尔是出门去健身）还笑着挥手跟大家说再见。

学期末下成绩单时，班级学委开班会告知了全班各门课的出席情况（这里交代一下，大一的第一个学期，课表是自动生成的，班级里每个人的课程是全部一样的）。而专业史这门课一学期只点了一次名，就是兰斯洛特逃课的那一次。

开完班会后，亚瑟带着全寝室的人去吃烤肉，饭间的话题全是兰兰与逃课。

**  
**

**_二杀_**  
虽然自从专业史那次首杀以后，梅林他们班就传出了兰斯洛特逃课被点到的概率是百分之百的趣闻，但是兰斯洛特自己从来不相信这个说法，因为毕竟他只逃过那么一次课，那纯粹是运气不好嘛！怎么就从几率上升到概率了？正当兰斯洛特思考着如何用实际行动驱散这个谣言的时候，大一下学期的军事理论公共课，给了他自认为绝佳的正名机会。因为这门课简直比专业史还要无用到一百倍都不止。假大空到连学霸都不能忍了。

但是在两个月内随机逃了三节课之后，兰斯洛特不得不悄悄的在内心承认，梅梅还是那个最了解他的人，他说的总是对的。

梅梅说兰兰逃哪节课，哪节课就点名。

**  
**

**_三杀_**  
跟在军事理论公共课后面上的就是近现代史纲要，没错，这名字一听就是个思想性公共必修课。这时的兰斯洛特已经学聪明了，他会求助于其他学院的同学替他答到。正如腐龙曾经说过的：历史总是相似的。伴随着兰斯洛特每一次的逃课，他找来帮忙的同学每一次也都能派上用场。

腐龙在上，老师每次可都是抽点啊！这命中率真是令高文不得不总是在打彩票之前，先问兰斯洛特今天看好哪几个数字，然后他就可以安心的排除掉那几个数字了。亚瑟后来有一天把这事儿说漏了嘴，害得梅林安慰了兰斯洛特好几天。

**  
**

**_四杀_**  
上学期梅林和亚瑟跟着兰斯洛特选了一门有关信息管理方面的专业外选修课程。考虑到这门课学分获取的性价比很高，又觉得期末有兰兰帮着讲课复习一定不成问题。亚瑟自认为他这小算盘打得啪啪响。

很快，三人就发现这门课的老师总也不点名，这老师甚至有一天还说：“我这人上课，从来不点名！”所以随性惯了的亚瑟和梅林就更是放心大胆的翘课了。

在那阴风怒号，大雨倾盆的星期二早晨。亚瑟被兰兰洗漱时开门的吱呀声吵醒了几秒，发现是阴天，整个人立马散发出强烈的破败气息，立马倒头接着睡去。不知过了多久，梅林好像听见兰斯洛特在问他和亚瑟还去不去上课了。昏昏沉沉中，他听见亚瑟没好气儿地回答：“不去不去，别吵我！”梅林也嘟囔了一句：“不了”翻身睡去。再次沉入梦乡之前，兰斯洛特似乎是自言自语的说着：“哎呀，那我也不去了吧，还有什么什么论文没弄完呢……”，虽然梅林的理智在冲着他的大脑叫嚣着：兰兰不去上课会点名的！快爬起来！快！但他实在是不想动了。

**  
**

据说那一天的点名，一次当五次，一次就十分。

接到线报的兰兰，一边火速收拾书包一边大叫梅林和亚瑟起床。在两人不约而同地拒绝了他一起去上课的邀请之后，兰兰一个人飞奔去了3号楼，跟老师解释了一个“不用想也可以知道很假”的理由，拿到了这十分。（可见老师还是善良的）

后来？后来就是梅林和亚瑟觉得大概考不过去，干脆缺考挂掉了。毕竟专业外选修嘛，不是很重要。亚瑟这样安慰着自己摔碎了的小算盘。而兰兰虽然考过了这门课，却又在逃课与点名的趣事簿上留下了光辉的一页。

腐龙还说过：每一个来到卡美洛的人，都背负着自己独特的使命和无法抗拒的命运。

兰斯洛特觉得，如果说高文背负了一洗头发就变天的命运的话，那么他的命运一定是与逃课和点名有着千丝万缕并且极其深奥的联系。

TBC……


	3. 导员乌瑟的另一面

说实话，高中毕业后的那个暑假，梅林曾经期许过不少有关美好大学生活的细节，比如志同道合的室友，或是甜美可爱的女友……（ 虽然后来的生活证明，梅林实在是太像一个天真无邪的乐观主义者。） 他想过食堂想过课程安排想过参加社团活动，却唯独没想过他的辅导员会是什么样。所以当注册日那天，缴纳学费出现问题的时候（错误根本是出在工作人员身上），梅林被对他一脸成见的辅导员彻底“惊艳”到了。

这跟说好的不一样啊！

我记得贴吧上说，卡美洛的导员很多都是大三大四的学长学姐啊！怎么会是个火气这么大的老头子？

还有！那个傻瓜室友的名字为什么和导员这么像啊！--啥？！！乌瑟是你爸？不不不，我一定是听错了。额……居然是真的！那亚瑟你也太可怜了吧……

可以说，关于乌瑟的种种问题困扰了梅林至今快两年了。梅林不懂，‘他的导员居然是乌瑟’这件事到底是腐龙所谓的命运的安排，还是他遇见了亚瑟后就一直在倒霉导致的。总之，乌瑟给梅林的印象，用一个词概括就是：可怕。

“快点快点！我说你怎么磨蹭得跟个妹子似的！”亚瑟边调整背包带边冲着梅林嚷嚷着。高文悠闲地站在一旁，看着不远处的排球场有一群大一学生在做广播体操。兰斯洛特顺着高文看的方向望去，想着在训练的会不会是自己学院的学弟学妹们，因为如果是的话，那么说不定格温也会在那边呢！

梅林这时候终于跑出了寝室楼，下台阶的时候还拽了拽自己左边窝住的衣角。

四个人沿着绿荫环绕的小路去上课了。梅林逆着阳光还能远远地看出那边面对方队站在最前方的人是乌瑟。看来那一群整整齐齐的学生是文学院的了。作为人数少得可怜的文学院的最出名的老师……大概扔在全校里也算个比较出名的老师，乌瑟一直是被梅林他们和大一两届学子称为“梦”一般的存在。

虽然是个噩梦。

“你们看那边的不是乌瑟么！”梅林站稳了的时候冲着走在他前面的几个人说。高文这时候一蹦一蹦地踮起脚尖，抻着脖子说：“哎？好像还真是！所以那边有一部分是咱们学院的人。呦！我还看见格温了。对了，我说兰兰，最近怎么不见你周末跟格温一起出去呢？”说完给亚瑟去了一个眼神，亚瑟立马跟着起哄：“就是啊！老兰，最近也没什么作业和学术任务，怎么不去陪你家仙女了呢？”就连里昂都跟着笑了起来。

“……真爱都是需要经过历练的。我们正在走向真爱的路上，所以……”兰斯洛特摸着自己刮得干干净净的下巴说道。严肃的神情让不知道的人还以为他是哲学院的学生。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈老兰你这么认真干嘛！我们又不是不知道！”众人边走边笑作一团的时候，兰斯洛特紧了紧怀里的一小摞书，内心忍不住哀嚎：梅梅你这个见色忘友的叛徒！！！

“话说亚瑟你不去跟你老爸打个招呼吗？”高文随口问着。

“你傻啊！打了的话他又会发现我又上课迟到了。”

梅林这时候接话到：“我觉得他已经知道了，就在刚才咱们笑的时候。”

梅梅你果然还是爱我的，耶！——兰斯洛特。

梅林突然挨了亚瑟一拳“笨蛋你怎么不早说，还不快跟我跑！不然又会上红榜！”等梅林反应过来要回击的时候，几个人都已经跑得老远了。

“你们这群忘恩负义的小人！！！”

乌瑟，德鲁伊大学-中世纪军事文学专业硕士，文学院2013、2014两届政治级辅导员，文学艺术鉴赏“临时”讲师（兰斯洛特曾评价：这门课经过乌瑟的洗礼后，被彻彻底底地抛入了二战战场里喀秋莎炮下的深坑。），担任过文学院第一届志愿者协会副主席，学业导师是盖乌斯（本来这一点连亚瑟都不知道，不过碰巧梅林等人所在宿舍的寝室楼楼长就是刚退休没几年的盖乌斯，这位时而和蔼时而严肃的老爷子就跟他们透露了。被文学院的孩子们亲切地称为：盖屋子前辈！）对于建设卡美洛大学的丰功伟绩在这里就先不提了，下面给大家来几段(噩)梦的解析——乌瑟的多面性。

**_梦的第一夜_**  
让我们把时间的指针拨回到梅林大学注册日的那一天。（温馨提示：兰斯洛特因为生病，比梅林晚了半个月才入学。）

由于注册费缴纳的误会，乌瑟对梅林的印象十分不好。当忙碌的乌瑟接领导电话的时候，惊魂未定的梅林（之前被态度恶劣的乌瑟吓的）看着从新生档案袋里抽出的“军训前一周-全校活动安排表”，皱起了眉头。他走到接待处那个亲切和蔼的学姐那里问：“如果家长无法参加后天的入学家长会怎么办？”学姐刚想开口，就被一脸不耐烦的乌瑟给打断了。“怎么就不能参加了？”语气在梅林听来，分明透着一股“怎么又是你这个多事儿的小子”的味道。

其实梅林的心里还纳闷：怎么什么事这个人都要插手，学院领导吗？真烦。

好吧，后来在家长见面会上，梅林知道了他就是辅导员。

梅林有些支支吾吾地回答到：“因为我母亲必须尽早赶回家，所以…… ”他总不能说票都已经买好了吧，先斩后奏的学生可是领导和老师们最恨的，大学一开头就被划入重点关照名单可不是什么好事儿。

身侧夹着个褐色皮包的乌瑟看了看梅林和他身后的妈妈说：“我建议最好还是参加。”好吧，就是让自己看着办。 梅林心下一横，反正到时候那么多专业的学生一起开会，谁会知道哪个学生的家长没来。于是点点头说：“那好，我跟我母亲会慎重考虑的。”顺便硬扯出一个微笑。

乌瑟略带成见地点了点头，然后回头走向了一个穿着红色棒球服的男生。

那个男生的眼睛，跟埃尔多的天空一样蓝，头发也像埃尔多秋天时的庄稼一样，闪着金色的光芒。梅林突然觉得：其实来到卡美洛，也不是离家很远。 什么嘛，原来也是个学生家长。搞得那么大牌。

梅林看见那个笑起来像午后日光的男生冲着乌瑟炫耀地晃了晃手里的新生档案袋，而乌瑟只是大声说：“臭屁什么！卡美洛就满足了吗！” 虽然只是背影，但梅林还是能听出教训里的一丝宠溺，他想乌瑟的内心一定是骄傲而预约的。梅林不禁在想：要是自己的爸爸还在的话......

肯定不像他这么可怕又烦人。

**_梦的第二夜_**  
学院内部的军训动员大会上，各位领导唠唠叨叨地说了一堆像贯彻体育精神，强健卡美洛学子体魄，领略军人风范等等这样不痛不痒的废话之后，由乌瑟宣布具体的军训注意事项和管理条例。那天的乌瑟不知道怎么了，大概是一时兴起想要活跃下气氛，就举了个以前他检查军训内务的例子，但他却是以一段冷笑话的形式来讲的：嗯......虽然我性格温和，但你们也不要因为这个不叠被子。上上届有个女生的被子不合格，我就直接从五楼给扔下去了。乌瑟停顿了一会儿，估计是在等着预计中会配合他的笑声，然而现场却是极其安静的。

高文散会后思考了半天说：因为大家的性格也很温和。

当某天中午军训完解散，梅林等人看见散落一地的全院被抽查出来的“没有按照规定收拾好的“物品的时候，高文还心疼地握住了他跟前女友一起买的情侣手机，想要哭出几滴眼泪来。因为屏真的碎了，壳也裂了。

亚瑟说：这就是你不尊重我父亲的下场。

梅林表示自己替高文老老实实记住了这个教训。因为他早就领略过乌瑟的梦之攻势。也许腐龙也说过：一切虚幻皆真实 呢。毕竟噩梦有时真的会成真。

**_梦的第三夜_**  
在卡美洛大学里，每个学院内部的学生会和志愿者协会都是一个攻一个受。对于文学院来说，表面上学生会是攻，攻得志愿者协会连渣都不剩。然而由于这两年乌瑟当了辅导员，这两大组织真是风起云涌，变幻莫测。志愿者居然开始出现了强烈的反受为攻的势头！本来亚瑟誓要去学生会的，活生生被逼去了志愿者协会。可怜了一心想要“隐居避世”的梅林，成了“乌瑟铁政”下的牺牲品。

梅林至今还记得大一下学期，那个柳絮飞舞的四月。

那天夕阳美如画，他还拿到兼职的第一笔工资，就连校园下城区的音乐喷池都通了电，引得路过的情侣们纷纷驻足拍照留念。

他兴致勃勃地跟着兰斯洛特去参加文学院志愿者协会的纳新宣讲大会，一路上说了很多期待，例如去敬老院照顾老人，去一些展会帮忙接待参会者......但这些美好，在梅林进入会场，发现乌瑟已经立立正正坐在第一排了的时候，全部化为阳光下的泡沫，就像下城区水池里那些翻滚的沫子一样，成了供游人消遣的景物——因为他正被兰斯洛特嘲笑着。

梅林心想：兰兰你之所以不怕乌瑟，是因为你没见到过入学时的乌瑟，军训时的乌瑟。对了还有最重要的一点：你是个学霸，乌瑟当然不会对你怎么样。想到这里，梅林觉得自己内心的某处名为自尊的地方隐隐抽痛了一下。

会场的人大概是上周学生会纳新人数的一半多一点点，兰斯洛特环视了全场一周后，小声趴在梅林耳旁说到。“嗯。”梅林了然于心的点了点头。文学院一直都是学生会为尊嘛，谁都知道这个。不过乌瑟为什么会出现在这儿呢？兰兰说上次学生会纳新他也没到场啊。

随着掌声响起，一个一个部的介绍过去，学生席越来越空。（梅林后来回去听里昂说，当时不少其他班的同学拿参加纳新大会当借口不去上课，到会场就打算跑。）乌瑟终于忍不住在主持人的介绍词还没说完的时候，就冲上了讲台。

接下来就是一顿狂轰乱炸，之所以说乌瑟是个灾难，是个噩梦，其实真正意义上是从这一次声名远扬的。乌瑟从学生不端正的功利心开始谈起，谈到军事文学谈到精神建设......痛批了刚才离开会场的所有没有责任心和道德感的学生后，乌瑟成功的将纳新大会转变成了他振兴志愿者协会的誓师大会。这时梅林知道了乌瑟曾经是第一届志愿者协会的副主席。（可恶的亚瑟，他一定知道，居然都不告诉我！）一次可怕的洗脑伴随而来的是：

1.报名了学生会的亚瑟硬被（私下里）调剂到了志愿者协会。到大二学期甚至成为了民主选举的主席。

2.本来想安安静静做些对社会有益的事情的梅林天天被亚瑟使唤来使唤去的。本来到大二，就可以功成身退专注学业了，但是在乌瑟一手的策划下，亚瑟（不得不说还有那么点睿智）的领导下，到如今，梅林还总是会被很多琐事烦个没完。

3.梦一般崛起的志愿者协会，成功地在今年的纳新大会上，重创了学生会，在这么多年里，第一次成了攻。

梅林不愿意承认，虽然乌瑟是一个噩梦一般的存在，但他和亚瑟确实让志愿者协会圆了一次强大的梦。虽然乌瑟死板又铁腕，但他许许多多的另一面，还是会勾起他对不曾谋面的父亲的向往。

End. 后面还有个番外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个文吧，实际上挺扯淡的。  
> 基本上是我想到啥就写啥的模式，所以没什么正经情节。  
> 因此也谈不上完结不完结的，停笔也就等于结束了。  
> 当时正文只写了这么三章，后面还有一个儿童节番外。  
> 也算有始有终吧！（？）


	4. 儿童节番外

亚瑟自认为他不是一个不学无术的富二代，虽然他有时候花钱是有点儿大手大脚。可既然老爸那么没人性，自己干嘛不多花一点儿钱呢？亚瑟总是拿这样的话给自己浪费钱的行为买账。当然，这种情况在他遇见了梅林之后改善了很多，而他本人显然没有注意到。

班长在上完西方文学经典导读课之后，一时兴起组织了儿童节班级聚餐。亚瑟他们几个班级里为数不多的男同学坐在一桌玩起了“真心话大冒险”这种一开始还被亚瑟嫌弃女孩子气的小游戏。但其实亚瑟玩的最投入。高文用他那双颤抖的双手捏起一张惩罚卡片，大着舌头说：“请说出自己花钱最多的一次经历，详细到在场的人全部认可为止。”众人基本都是摇摇晃晃，饶有兴趣地看向亚瑟，其中包括只喝了两小杯就在脖颈处泛起潮红的梅林。

大家都多多少少地有点喝醉。此时的梅林，扭歪着身子靠在红楠色的长椅上，修长而带有薄茧的手指快速而富有节奏地敲在圆桌的边缘。如果亚瑟懂得留心一点儿的话，大概也还是不会发现梅林是在下意识地重复着土耳其进行曲的副歌那小节。不过亚瑟还是留意到了梅林其实并不像他表现出来的那么醉。梅林想着自己还是有那么一点点喝醉了，因为他不仅无法停下自己那在别人看来一直在乱敲的左手，还无法停下对亚瑟的那种毫无缘由的傻笑。至于傻，那是他闭着眼睛猜的。

亚瑟这时随手给自己倒了一杯，通体墨绿的酒瓶在他手里似乎变得格外引人注目。梅林心想：这人果然有一种把周身事物都撒上一层金粉的神奇魔法。他抿了一口，下意识地舔了一下嘴唇。梅林知道亚瑟要开口了，不禁加快了指尖的节奏，原本就很快的旋律又被提速了一次。

“嗯……应该是给我前两个……不，不对。第三个？……好像是杰西卡吧……”亚瑟吞吞吐吐了一会儿，有些懊恼地抓了抓自己脑后的头发。梅林看着那撮在橙色灯光下更加柔和的金色毛发，抑制住了自己想上前去抚平的冲动。当眉间的微皱在一瞬间全部消失的时候，亚瑟在不经意间露出一个放松的笑容，他接着刚才的自言自语说了下去：“管他呢，反正是我以前的一个女朋友，叫索菲亚还是薇薇安的我也记不清了。给她买礼物那次可真是花了我不少的钱。”边说还边摊手，一脸无奈的表情。还独自沉浸在刚刚亚瑟的那个释然笑容里的梅林此时终于反应过来，同时停下了手上的动作，笑容僵在脸上。

其实自己早就该猜到的不是么。这样亚瑟（梅林是不会使用迷人又帅气这类字眼形容的），一直以来，身边肯定围着不少女孩。

不，我在乱七八糟的想些什么！我并不……我没有想要……

快要睡着的高文突然睁开眼睛，兴致勃勃地接着问：“送了什么？花了多少？”还挥动着他那双长长的手臂，要看要倒在地上的时候，帕西瓦尔及时扶住了他。高文身上的灰色衬衫汗湿了不小一片，头发也因为出汗的关系打着缕。他顺势倒在了帕西瓦尔的怀里，迷迷糊糊地意识到有双有力的宽大肩膀让他可以肆无忌惮的靠着。似乎还带着点橄榄的气味，混着不太浓的酒精味，没等他来得及感受到更多，就已经安心的睡去了。

亚瑟根本没注意到高文已经从桌面上消失了，自顾自地说：“也没什么。就送了个超极本，大概一两万那样。”几个男生纷纷发出惊叹，有的拍着亚瑟的肩膀说：“哥们真是有魄力”，有的则是自己苦笑着摇了摇头。里昂笑着说：“不过后来还是打水漂了吧。”亚瑟把杯中酒一口气饮下说：“嗯，这倒是。”

众人再次笑成一片。

梅林心想：是啊，谁会喜欢跟他这个大傻蛋在一起呢。 低下头，一抹笑意浮上嘴角。

亚瑟又开了几瓶酒放到桌上，起身坐下之间，偷瞄了一眼梅林的方向。  
还好，还是有笑意。看来并不是很介意我有过很多女朋友嘛。也是，本王子这么迷人，他还有什么好介意的呢。

“王子”这个绰号也不知道是这帮整天叽叽喳喳的女生们不约而同地都这么叫的，还是哪个女孩子散布出去的。总之多年来一直有人这么叫他，亚瑟也就理所当然的以王子自居了。  
如果让梅林知道，肯定又会嘲讽他一番。

后来几瓶酒匆匆下肚之后，几个人相互搀扶着往寝室的方向走去。沿着马路边窄窄的小道，帕西瓦尔一边一个扶着里昂和高文，（相信我，你不会想要知道兰斯洛特送哪个女同学回去了）梅林抗着亚瑟，五个人一瘸一拐地缓缓移动，后面零星地跟着几个同方向的同学。

夜风吹起梅林深褐色的手工麻布外套，一下一下打在亚瑟身上。这时亚瑟有些清醒过来，一睁眼就看到梅林抬头望着天空。亚瑟也跟着望了几眼，月亮很大，很美，相比之下，周围的星星都黯淡了。在醉酒的亚瑟眼里，这些星辰似乎被一种大自然中神秘的力量所牵引，沿着上古流传至今的轨迹，伴月而行。这让他不禁想起了那次在凯尔特神话的课上，涨红了脸还坚持要纠正教授言辞的梅林：魔法师梅林更是把亚瑟王当成朋友才拼死帮助他的，不仅仅是由于先知预言的关系！

补觉刚醒的亚瑟看到自己旁边的旁边，站起来正在发表自己看法的梅林，第一次对他产生了一种无法言说的兴趣。他看到梅林浅色眸子里渗出的那片深情。那是一种他追求太久却从未找到过的东西，如此熟悉得显而易见却又让他珍惜到不知所措。

而就在亚瑟看到这片夜空里群星环绕明月之时，他突然懂得了梅林眼中，他一直无比在意的感情，他不禁咯咯地笑了起来，好像一子卸下了几千年所堆积的执念那般。他想，也许自己和梅林还是那两位传说中的人的转世呢！

梅林奇怪地看着身上的人，偶尔清醒一会儿还傻笑。他见到亚瑟低头看向自己，有些细碎的金发垂到自己脸上，有点痒，还有股混着酒精、少许柠檬和亚瑟特有的味道迎面而来。

他不知道此刻亚瑟心里是怎么想的，但亚瑟的手确实抚上了他离对方稍远一边的脸侧。大拇指温暖而略带潮湿地摩挲着。他听见平日里高声叫喊他名字的那个不能更加熟悉的声音，低沉地，仿佛就在他耳畔伴着温热的吐息说：“梅林，你没有什么话想对我说吗？”

梅林原本潮红的脸这下变得更红了，他一点一点地带着询问意味地绕开了亚瑟的手，两人又走了几步才小声回到：“嗯……今晚的月亮真圆啊……”

亚瑟这一次真的忍不住笑出了声，抬起搭在梅林瘦小肩膀上的手，揉了揉那一头黑色的小卷毛。梅林试图挣扎着躲开，但显然是不可能的。他撅着嘴，不满地看着亚瑟：“你干嘛！”眼神对上了那双海蓝色的眼睛，他能感受到平静之下，那些汹涌的浪潮，阵阵袭来，就快要将他卷入其中。梅林又连忙低头去看脚下的路砖。亚瑟的笑意更浓了，他把头靠向梅林耳边低语：“没关系，我知道。”

梅林觉得今晚的亚瑟真是要把他逼到心脏超负荷爆掉。  
亚瑟觉得今晚的梅林真是要把他萌到心脏超负荷化掉。

踏着一路月色，两人扶持着走了很久。

“喂，梅林，你喜欢生态球吗？”  
“那又是什么贵得要死的东西！”

**_三年后_ **

梅林一觉醒来，头疼得要死。该死，一定是昨晚喝得太多。唔……身上什么东西压着好沉……等等？！胳膊？！还是个男人的！

侧过头看见一脸熟睡的亚瑟，梅林觉得自己的心跳骤停了。透过白纱窗帘的阳光落在亚瑟的发间、脸上、甚至是露出来的白皙肩头。  
身下的痛楚让他记起昨晚发生的事情，一抹红晕飞上脸颊，他觉得自己还是先装睡等亚瑟醒来比较好。

房间不远处，窗边的桌上放着一个球形的生态球，在那样一个小小密闭的空间里，完成了一次又一次伟大的生命周转，生生不息。在它右侧，梅林的手机里，一条显示昨天下午三点来自菜头的短信写着：梅林，快出来，晚上七点老地方，本王子屈尊给你过儿童节。

Fin.

碎碎念：好吧，这就是一个没什么情节含量的，矫情的产物。私设里，聚餐发生在两人大一时的儿童节，即2014.06.01。二瑟其实明白彼此的心意，在夜空下忍不住突然想听梅子的告白，然而梅子还没准备好。梅子太过于珍视这份情谊，更怕这只是两人一时的冲动，两人又是室友，如果一旦没能在一起，那么分手后的日子无疑是种强烈得要命的别扭与煎熬。所以梅子大概是想还是先不要说出来比较好。二瑟的那句“没关系，我知道”就是指，我懂你所想，等你所愿。

三年后二人大学毕业，而这份感情仍未消减，所以二瑟认为是时候明确这份感情并且在一起了，就发了那条看起来天真无邪的短信，引诱了梅子XD。还送了三年前提到的生态球作为定情信物神马的。

PS：想到剧里千年的梅子，伟大的魔法师梅子，对应的礼物，脑海中就蹦出生态球这种东西。当然，咱们有钱的二瑟肯定送的是国外那种质量超棒的球球啦(づ￣3￣)づ～（好奇的亲可以搜万能的淘宝）


End file.
